powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 32: A Woman Scorned
The Ezen Ring 'is the thirty- second episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Saga. Summary Raiden finally gets a couple of answers to his dreams. Meanwhile, Ryan picks up the pieces of his broken life. Elsewhere, Temujin uses the Ezen Ring, and begins to take over the Earth and continue his plan. ''Featured Lineup: Blue Featured Lineup 2: Purple, White, Silver Plot Diego and Ava see the news report about Ryan. They assume him to be dead. They do research on the Ezen Clan and uncover their secret. They go to tell the rangers, as they will be needed as Earth's last defenders. Ryan swims up and looks at the fire's of his house. He pulls himself back up to the rubble of the mansion. He puts on his battle suit and puts on his morpher, and is able to generate enough energy and flies off. Temujin marvels the power of the Ezen Ring, and begins to let the power consume him. He does however, break through. 'The Ezen Ring, such power!! I can never let consume me, lest I betray Lord Ezen." He then commands his army to construct the Ezen Obelisk, a statue that will allow Ezen to absorb human energy to draw out the last Destiny Shard on Earth, and gain its power. Andy, Aaron, and Tyler wake up from the mind control. "Ehh, where are we??" Ryan's jets are only able to take him to a Wyoming suburb. He meets the young boy Ian Andrews. Like Ryan he is a super smart kid. After a little wall breaking, Ian gets Ryan to tell him what happened. Ian says he can help. Temujin senses Ryan might be alive, thanks to the Ezen Ring. He sends Gal Ruzul to hunt him down. Raiden begins to see the vision in the sea. He finally gets the answer. Six rocks explode out of containment chambers and form around one figure. They are '''The Destiny Shards, mythical weapons, thought to not exist. They are what he's looking for. He thinks little of it. "They are just tiny rocks, what the heck? All they were was tale to astonish. They are not even real!" Ryan and Ian are working on a device that will basically negate the Obelisk. Ian impresses Ryan with his simple solutions to Ryan's qualms. Ian is insanely down to earth, but insanely smart. However, Ruzul attacks. Ryan tells Ian to run, as he morphs and fights Ruzul off. Ruzul fights with fire attacks, and tries to melt Ryan's suit. Ryan is able to fight him back as Ruzul is tossed aside. Aaron, Andy, and Tyler sneak around the base, looking for a way to contact Ryan or anyone. Ian uses his computer to locate the Obelisk, and Ryan takes the StarFleet Ultrazord to Kazakhstan. "He's coming for us. The ring is letting me sense it. We need to target the boy" He sends Gal Fling to kidnapp Ian Ryan wrecks the obelisk, and frees the kidnapped civilians. Aaron, Andy, and Tyler join the Fight. Ruzul grows, but the StarFleet Ultrazord destroys him. Temujin, is not happy. The ring reacts with his anger, and he grows to zord size. He absolutely destroys the Ultrazord, and uses the remains of the obelisk to return the Team to Wyoming. The ring overreacts and taps Temujin into the minds of every brain in the universe, allowing him infinite knowledge. He knows exactly what the rangers are planning, what they have planned, what they will plan, and what will happen in the future. He too, finally sees the Destiny Shards. He sees visions of six shards, each controlling an aspect of reality: Cosmic, Brain, Power, Energy, Order, and Spirit. Temujin sees all this power, and behind it a being with all the shards on his body, controlling the universe. "This is Lord Ezen's ultimate plan! I must not fail him! This is glorious!" The Megazord falls out the sky, destroying a forest and as the zords are dismantled. Ryan and his team escape the damaged zord, and walk into the shack, only to see Ian being kidnapped. Ryan tries to save him, but Fling fires him off. Aaron tries to trap him in an illusion, but that fails as Fling outsmarts him. Tyler tries to strike him as well, but Fling is able to dodge and evade. Fling escapes with Ian. Temujin begins to telepathically communicate with Ryan. "Things would have been so much easier, if you just made me the missile" Ryan squirms out "Okay, so like, you don't want the boy, he's like, small and tiny. Nah you want me, I'm much more valuble to you. I'm smart." "No can do, he's essential to your last plan. With him gone, no one can stop me, and I will find the last Destiny Shard on Earth!" Ryan droops down in hopeless defeat.. Debuts *Gal Fling *Gal Ruzul *Ian Andrews Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart': Iron Man 3 (2013) *Mission 46: The Crystal Of Fate (Story) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011